A deal with God
by Cassisins
Summary: Tony estaba muerto. Y Steve estaba de vuelta en el hielo.


**And if I only could make a deal with god...**

 **1.**

* * *

— Lo siento, Tony —dijo Steve —. Sabes que no haría esto si tuviera otra opción —tomó una respiración profunda y rápida —. Pero él es mi amigo.

— Yo también lo era.

Pese a que esa era la voz de Tony, distorsionada por los filtros electrónicos, Steve pudo sentirla hasta los huesos. Algo se había roto dentro de Tony.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que la búsqueda de Bucky dio sus frutos, después de buscar por todas partes, con ayuda de Sam, tenía a su mejor amigo de vuelta. Al menos en la parte física, no fue hasta poco después que el hombre comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, o tan normal como podía llegar a ser después de todo lo que había pasado. El Soldado del Invierno poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose para dar lugar a James Buchanan Barnes.

— Buck, ¿me recuerdas?

— Tu madre se llamaba Sarah —respondió a media voz —. Y solías usar periódicos en los zapatos.

Por supuesto que eso sería lo primero que diría. Bucky estaba de regreso.

Pero entonces todo se vino abajo.

No sólo SHIELD, considerando a Bucky todavía como una amenaza, sino que el gobierno había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto de los súper humanos y redactar una Ley de Registro.

* * *

 _Capitán, mientras mucha gente lo considera un héroe, hay muchos otros que lo llaman un "justiciero." Actuó con poderes ilimitados y sin supervisión alguna. Eso es lo que el mundo ya no puede tolerar. Habrá consecuencias._

* * *

Todo era un caos alrededor de Steve, podía oír los ruidos de las batallas que estaban teniendo lugar, podía oír a Sam y Bucky tratando de comunicarse con él en medio de sus propias peleas, pero Steve sólo tenía su atención en Tony.

— Has peleado muy bien a pesar de todas esas heridas, Cap —dijo Tony, la placa que cubría su rostro levantándose para dejar su rostro al descubierto.

Ellos debieron darse cuenta en el momento en que se vieron el uno al otro. Que este destino estaba esperándolos desde mucho antes de que siquiera se conocieran. Ellos se entendían mejor que nadie y cada uno estaba enfocado únicamente en el otro.

— Nunca quise que esto pasara, Tony —Steve tenía su mano en la garganta de Tony, apretando con fuerza.

Tony permanecía impasible, sólo ahí, quieto y aceptando todo lo que Steve le daba; su mano estaba sobre el brazo de Steve. Y Steve sólo lo veía con un dolor resuelto y los dientes apretados, él decía la verdad, nunca quiso llegar a tales extremos; y, por el agarre de metal en su antebrazo, Steve podía decir que Tony estaba luchando por contenerse.

— Pero siempre has sido el hombre con un plan —Tony forzó una sonrisa arrogante, pero había algo frágil en ella. Tony siempre había sido frágil y Steve siempre lo había ignorado, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando Tony parecía más grande que la vida?

Steve se sentía entumecido y frío. Lamía sus labios y no sentía nada. Cuando hablaba, estaba sorprendido de que las palabras se deslizaban de su boca —. Eres mi amigo, Tony.

El agarre de Tony se aflojó, su sonrisa desapareció —. Y yo sólo estaba… en el comienzo de amarte.

Cuando los ojos de Tony se cerraron, el hielo se propagó a través del pecho de Steve, como si estuviera tratando de respirar en el agua del Ártico. Su sangre estaba fría en sus venas y aparecieron toboganes de hielo en sus ojos hasta que todo a su alrededor se desdibujó. Cerró los ojos en contra de ello y trató de arrastrar aire a sus pulmones congelados. Soltó a Tony. Cada toma de aliento era una punzada aguda.

Y Tony cayó.

 ** _~.~.~.~.~._**

Estaba solo en una celda, paredes blancas rodeándolo, cada rincón revelaba la misma vista.

Steve no recordaba mucho después de que Tony había caído. En algún momento había sido consciente de Bucky y Sam corriendo hacia él, mientras él seguía de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Tony. Clint había soltado su arco, que cayó con el peso de una enorme roca; Wanda había regresado al suelo en un movimiento descuidado y con la mirada aturdida; Natasha se había acercado a pasos lentos mientras T'Challa había corrido para comprobar el pulso en el cuerpo de Tony, y Visión permanecía flotando sobre ellos con una mirada nebulosa, como si estuviera en un sueño, pero su sueño fuera una pesadilla.

Ahora, Steve era vagamente consciente del movimiento a su alrededor, la puerta de su celda se abrió y la voz de Natasha le llegó desde muy lejos, amortiguada por el hielo que se envolvía alrededor de su cabeza, lenta e inexorablemente tragándoselo entero.

Él no quería moverse. Si él se sentaba ahí por un momento, tal vez iban a tirar de él de vuelta en ese lugar dónde había estado durante setenta años antes de que SHIELD lo encontrara y sacara del mismo.

Envolvió los dedos de sus manos en puños, apretándolos con fuerza contra sus muslos. La última vez que había visto a Natasha había sido tres días antes, cuando él, viendo el cuerpo inerte de Tony, se había rendido. Él no sólo le había fallado a Bucky, a todos, también había matado a Tony.

Sus ojos ardían, los apretó con fuerza —. ¿Cuándo es- cuándo es el funeral?

— Mañana —la voz de Natasha era tan baja que apenas podía escucharla a través del hielo —. Rodhas despertó esta mañana.

Steve podía oír el hielo, sin embargo. El crepitar y el crujir mientras se arrastraba por su garganta, adhiriéndose como alfileres desde sus piernas.

— Tengo que ir —dijo, casi chupando por una respiración profunda —. Tengo que ir —él necesitaba ver al equipo, asegurarse que nadie más resultó tan herido. Necesitaba ver a Pepper y Rodhey y Happy, ellos tenías que descargar todo su dolor en él, y él tenía que darle la bienvenida a su odio.

Necesitaba a Sam para que le dijera, a pesar de todo, que todo iba a estar bien.

Quería a Bucky con una desesperación que no había sentido desde que le dijeron que su madre había muerto.

— Sabes que es imposible, Steve —dijo ella.

— Pero tengo que ir a casa —flexionó sus dedos un par de veces, él no podía sentir nada, pero aún podía moverse, y eso era suficiente para llevarlo a casa.

— Esa casa ya no existe.

Tony les había dado una casa a todos los Vengadores. Tony le había dado una casa, había decorado una habitación para él en la Torre. Tony se convirtió en su primer amigo verdadero desde 1945. Había cuidado la espalda de Steve en la batalla, se había enfrentado a la muerte a su lado, y le había hecho sonreír cuando Steve pensaba que la soledad se lo tragaría vivo.

Natasha estaba saliendo de la celda —. ¿Valió la pena? —fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

— No —él no tenía un hogar más —. No valió la pena —repitió, y trató de respirar más allá del apretón repentino en su garganta.

Él no tenía un hogar más.

Tony había sido su hogar y su confort, su amigo y su compañero.

Tony estaba muerto.

Y Steve estaba de vuelta en el hielo.

 ** _~.~.~.~.~._**

Steve tenía memorias. Memorias difuminadas en sueños, como luces que sangraban de la verdad. Cada cosa era inolvidable, pero ahora todo le parecía hueco. La soledad lo estaba consumiendo, y no había forma de arreglar nada, no había forma de regresar. Él era un hombre fuera de tiempo, un soldado que no podía regresar a los lugares en que había jugado en los años cuarenta, a todos esos lugares que había llamado hogar, a toda la gente que había amado. Todos ellos habían quedado reducidos a una memoria de otra vida, una vida que no había vivido por completo.

Porque todos los _ayeres_ no podían convertirse en _mañanas_ , ni los _mañanas_ podían convertirse en _ayeres_. Pero en este siglo él había encontrado un nuevo comienzo. Con todas las personas que había conocido, con los Vengadores, Steve había estado en un nuevo hogar.

Pero también había perdido ese hogar.

Tony estaba siendo enterrado hoy.

Steve, junto con todos quienes habían apoyado su causa, había sido prohibido para asistir, y sólo estaban a la espera de ser juzgados.

— Una vista bastante miserable la que estás dando, Capitán —dijo una voz que conocía bastante bien.

— Hermano —reprendió otra voz.

Steve alzó la mirada, encontrándose con Thor y Loki parados frente a él.

— ¿Thor? —preguntó —. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hace Loki aquí? —fue cuando se paró de golpe, a la defensiva.

— Hemos venido a ayudar, amigo Steven —habló Thor —. Mi hermano no es una amenaza — agregó, haciendo un gesto para instarlo a tranquilizarse.

Steve los vio con desconfianza —. ¿Ayudar?

Thor asintió —. Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento lo ocurrido en esta Guerra Civil, sabemos de la muerte del Hombre de Hierro —hizo una pausa —. Siento la pérdida de Anthony, él era, entre sus errores, un valiente guerrero y un buen amigo. Es por eso que mi hermano y yo hemos decidido ayudarte a cambiar las cosas.

— ¿Por qué él estaría dispuesto a ayudar? —preguntó Steve, viendo a Loki.

El Dios de cabellos negros sonrió —. Podría decirse que estoy redimiendo mis pecados, además, Thor rogó por mi ayuda.

Steve lo vio fijamente, apenas notando que los ojos de Loki, azules durante la invasión, ahora eran de un brillante verde —. ¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Thor.

— Creo en las segundas oportunidades, mi amigo. Y nadie merece más otra oportunidad que ustedes.

— Es algo simple, Capitán —habló Loki, al cabo de un par de minutos en que todo había quedado en silencio —. Sólo regresaré el tiempo lo suficiente para que las decisiones que tomes se encaminen a un nuevo rumbo. Claro que primero debes estar dispuesto a pagar un precio.

Por supuesto, Steve no podía ser tan iluso cómo para creer que Loki haría algo sin recibir algo a cambio —. ¿Y cuál sería ese precio?

— Oh, no me mires de esa forma, Capitán —Loki parpadeó, inocente —. El precio a pagar no es conmigo, yo sólo soy el medio por el que se hará. Tu deuda será cobrada por el universo mismo. Puede ser cualquier cosa, pero una cosa sí puedo decirte, no será barato.

Steve guardó silencio, respirando con pesadez.

Si aceptaba, ¿qué pasaría con Bucky? ¿Tenía la fuerza para hacer todo de nuevo, esta vez de la forma correcta? ¿Realmente podría tener a Tony de vuelta, vivo?

— A veces creemos que la vida nos obliga a seguir un camino, y que en este trayecto debemos esconder lo que realmente somos —dijo Thor —. Sin embargo, es una ilusión. Tenemos la capacidad de decidir y yo creo que elegir arriesgar todo por lo que queremos en realidad, es de lo que trata la vida. Lo obtengas o no, nunca te vas a arrepentir de haberlo intentado.

 _El problema contigo, Cap, es que piensas demasiado,_ Tony le dijo una vez.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Capitán? —preguntó Loki.

Steve levantó la mirada —. Quiero mantener a Tony vivo.

— Bueno, entonces no hay que pensarlo más, ¿verdad?

Pasó lo que a Steve le pareció una eternidad.

— Bien —Steve asintió, resuelto —. De acuerdo —él pagaría lo que hiciera falta, el universo podía tomar su vida si es lo que quería.

Steve se encontró envidiando la mirada tranquila que Thor le estaba dando, una promesa silenciosa de que todo estaría bien. En cambio, Loki sonrió, enigmático.

Y Steve cerró los ojos, y el hielo se había ido.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sep. No sé cómo ocurrió esto, sólo sé que el trailer de Civil War está jugando muy feo con mis sentimientos. No he sido la misma desde que lo vi(?)

En fin, el trailer sólo son pequeñas escenas de lo que pasará, no podemos estar seguros de nada hasta que veamos la peli completa... pero por mientras ya nos dio unas empanadas mentales enormes, y muchas ideas, por supuesto. Así que tomé lo que nos dan a entender y lo transformé en este fic (aunque yo me fui al extremo matando a Tony, sólo por un momento)...

So... denle su amorsh(?)

Nos leeremos pronto, o tal vez no...

Pd1. Subí el fic en el fandom de Avengers porque es donde son la mayoría de los personajes... ustedes me entienden.

Pd2. Los personajes y la imagen pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.


End file.
